Nothing will be ever as a time..
this story is by Aurychase NOTE 1: althought i identify peoples in dogs, the story is true in every single point and that is what happened to me really. so do not invent anything... NOTE 2: idk why i'm writing this.. maybe will be utile to forgot or maybe i will make all know this, just so all will know something more about me NOTE 3: a lot of names hasn't got links, because i didn't do the page. i will do a day... the names for what i saw are free and are a lot nicknames for don't change too the names of the real people around my life a fateful day marked my life. as I try to run away from this shadow, there sfuggirò ever. not flee from his own shadow. the sun that marks a happy life increases the obra more and more. But maybe I can learn to live with this shadow? to know that I will have to dig into my past and seeing my life once and for all. this is a story that tells of the days I spent by the separation of my parents to today.. so 2 years MAIN CHARACTERS * Aury (me) SECONDARY CHARACTERS * Morgan * Chanell * Anya * my mum * my dad * my sister * my pet (in real life is my dog, but just here i'm a pup, will be only my dog identify as a little fox) * Giulia (my best friend) * Anity (ex- classmate and friend) * Ferruccio (ex- classmate and friend) * Giacomo (ex- classmate and friend) * Roby (ex- classmate and friend) * Nediale (ex- classmate and friend) * Luvy (ex- classmate and friend) * Jairo (ex- classmate) * Kire (ex- classmate) * Oile (ex- classmate and friend) * Ledula (ex- classmate) * Bernava (ex- classmates and friend) * Richyrichy (ex-classmate) * more.. but too for explain (I was going to walk alone sadly, I could not understand the motive of so much despair for such a thing, but maybe for me, it was something of too. I did not think I was suffering, but in truth I was only iced that little flame of sadness that was inside of me. I kept walking without knowing where I was going, until he went crashing into something or someone. He felt someone fall to the ground, so I got up and looked at what I had done. I had dropped Chanelle, Morgan and Anya) Me (holding out his paw to help them get up): sorry girls, I did not want you to fall, not looking where I was going Anya: mind, peaceful. You have not done it on purpose! Morgan: what you thought so hard not to look where you were going? (Chuckling) you have a crush on someone? someone tell that the love do this! Me: o-oh no, n-nothing s-similar! (I had not the courage to raise the nose to look at them. I did not want to show them my sadness, and tears that I dripped the nose, until you get on the lips, making me feel the salty taste) Michelle: are you okay? You look down, why are are keeping your head down? Are you ill? Me: o-oh no, I'm f-fine .. I'm just a little out of sorts, but it will be g-good! Morgan: you do not look like you're so well.. if you need you can tell us how you feel! Me: No, I do not feel n-nothing Anya: forward .. courage! Me: no, r-really (And I still see them curious and as the seconds passed, I had more and more ashamed to show my face, yet my anxiety and anguish grew, to the point that I raised my head up, showing all the pain as if It was imprinted on my face. I looked with tremendous anguish that comes with a huge shame that came down to my body. I could no longer look at them and so I lowered my cap on the head of the "Ash Ketchum frustrated" and then I ran away, trying to ignore their calls and trying to run away from them. rather than from them, tried to run away from the fear of not being understood, or i've made a bad impression, or if not worse than them grieve. Courses continuously until you get out of town. I sat down on a very high hill under a weeping willow) Me: Well, at least I'm not like you (turning them look on the tree) or maybe you seem sad all the time, but you're much happier than me ... (At the time of the fast images of my memories, passed through my mind, making me lie down on the soft grass and making me sink my head in my legs. I cried for a few minutes, until I felt observed. I turned and I saw, my friends. There were Morgan, Anya and Michelle in line behind me Anya: you just want to say that's going on? Why are you so sad? Me: just, it's a long story ... Morgan: But you can tell us about? We do not hurry, take it out will be useful! Me: I guess so .. but it isn't a story much happy ... Chanell: Well, not all the stories are happy. just tell us! Aury: uhmmm ok ... FLASHBACK (It was a day like others, the usual life. I was half standing and half asleep. I did not want to get up to go to school, I already knew that I would be bored. I got up with a grudge and turned on the television to see something, but there 'was anything interesting. Bored, I turned and went into the kitchen to see if my mother had prepared breakfast. I sat down and live toast with slices and Nesquik. I ate in a hurry and then I went to school. The school spent 5 hours quickly, once out courses at home, because I already knew what it was to take dad that night. Once I arrived in the kitchen I sat back waiting for lunch. My mom was holding his mouth a baking sheet. Probably inside there was pizza , my nose was excellent. In fact, I was right! Once on the plate, sank his teeth into me the pizza and tasted) Mom: So what? How was your time at school? Me: as usual! Nothing special Mom: You can not express myself well for once? Me: Mom! Already spend 5 hours in school is boring, if you ask me to describe the hours, it will be like to go back! Rather .. Giulia told you today if I can go play with her? Mom: Yes, her mum said okay, you can go to her after lunch and then will pick Dad to dinner time Me: ok! Mom: remember not to create havoc in the home of Giulia! Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah Mom: good puppy (I finished my pizza and then went out quickly from my house, to go to my friend. I could not see often and so did not want to miss a minute. Courses for the first 80 meters, making my way between the cubs who were walking. But then I slowed down, I had never been good in the resistance. I walked the rest of the way, until you see the big gate of the house of my friend) Me (ringing the bell): finally! ???: who is? Me: me! those who want it to be? ??? (Joking): me who? Me (laughing): I have to climb over the gate or you open to me Giulia? Giulia: ok i open! wait! (The gate opened and I came in big and huge garden of his house. I loved that place. There was a lot of space to play football, so many places to explore and fruit trees. Like every time, I was hoping to have fun, despite the my time to play was not enough) work in progress.. the story will be costantly in updating Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:A Special Story Category:Special of Aurychase Category:Story by Aurychase Category:Sad Category:Stories